ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, forming the first chapter of Volume 2. Synopsis Today is the Tomoeda elementary school athletics day. Sakura is competing in a race and handily wins. “Sakura, you’re so fast,” marvels Rika. Sakura catches sight of Yukito and Touya watching. Yukito comments how fast she is, but Touya snidely remarks it's the only thing she does good, earning a painful pinch to the back from Sakura. She notices they've brought lunch with them. Yukito happily replies he and Touya made it together. Sakura reflects her father, Fujitaka, is busy and isn't there but he should be shortly. An announcement is put out on the intercom for the cheerleaders and Sakura gets ready to perform. As Sakura is busy getting ready a bird's eye view of the track is panned, and a scatter of flower petals blow past in the breeze. Two boys are commenting on Sakura's amazing speed when Tomoyo eavesdrops and chirps in: “she’s also really cute”, startling them both. The time for the cheerleading arrives and Sakura has donned her cheerleading outfit: the two boys from earlier remark that Sakura really is cute. Sakura cannily performs her routine with Chiharu and Naoko, twirling their batons in sync. Yukito is impressed and remarks how good she is with the baton. Chiharu bends down and Sakura uses her back as leverage and makes a flip. Next the cheerleaders throw up their batons, sending them soaring up into the air: but Sakura's baton comes down and strikes her smack on the head. She cries comically. At lunch after the cheerleading event, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito are sat kneeling on a blanket. Even more flower petals flutter around. Sakura notices the unusually large number of petals falling and wonders aloud on it. Meanwhile, Yukito is busy scoffing down his food and apologizes for it Suddenly Fujitaka shows up and apologizes for being late and missing out. Tomoyo and Yukito reassure him they have film pictures respectively. Sakura gives him a hug and says she's happy he could make it. Fujitaka then reveals an ice box with desserts inside and hands them around. Sakura thinks to give some to Kero later on. A voice suddenly calls Tomoyo's name. It's her mother: Sonomi Daidouji, flanked by female body guards. Sakura remarks what a pretty lady she is. Tomoyo introduces Sakura to her mother. For a brief second a strange reminiscing look flashes across Sonomi's eyes as she glances at Sakura and comments she once knew someone she resembles very much. Sonomi positively adores Sakura. Then she happens to glance Fujitaka and her personality abruptly changes. She becomes hostile and aggressive. “Kinomoto-Sensei," she cries angrily at him. Fujitaka greets her, stunned. The pieces fit and Sonomi reminisces about Nadeshiko and how she said if she ever had a girl her name would be Sakura. She wails hysterically that she will not forgive Fujitaka. An announcement is made over the intercom about the start of the parents 100 metres race. Fujitaka prepares for the race and Sakura helps him. Touya meanwhile explains to Yukito about the conflict between his father and Sonomi. Also, the number of petals strangely keeps on rising… The race starts with Sonomi and Fujitaka participating and dashing well ahead of the other competition. The number of petals falling hits ridiculous levels, now resembling a blizzard, and Sakura suspects that it may the work of a Clow Card. Characters People= Sakura Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Touya Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Yukito Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Chiharu Manga Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Naoko Manga Thumb.png|Naoko Yanagisawa|link=Naoko Yanagisawa Rika Manga Thumb.png|Rika Sasaki|link=Rika Sasaki Terada Manga Thumb.png|Yoshiyuki Terada|link=Yoshiyuki Terada Fujitaka Manga Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Sonomi Manga Thumb.png|Sonomi Daidouji|link=Sonomi Daidouji Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowFlower.jpg|The Flower (Debut) |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= *N/A Navigation Category:Manga Chapters